Music Speaks
by MagicDreamer0630
Summary: There are three things to know about Mei: She can't sit still, she's always musical, and she will do anything to get Kyoya Ootori to smile. Kyo/OC, somewhat songfic. Full info inside. WARNING: LONG-now a two-shot!
1. When Words Fail

Working Title: When Words Fail, Music Speaks

Pairing: Kyoya / OC

Rating: T

Summary: The first thing to know about Lobelia Transfer Meikin Wakana is that she can't sit still. Second, she is quite musical—even to the point of risking reputation to sing in the middle of the hallway. Third is her determination to make Kyoya smile—whatever the personal cost.

Author's Notes: For the sake of the story, let's assume that the English music is really Japanese, as I don't have that many Japanese songs. Sort of a songfic, sort of a musical; all music, lyrics, characters, settings, etc. belong to their respective owners. All lyrics are underlined.

Songs used by order of appearance: Love me Dead by Ludo; Time To Waste by Alkaline Trio; All I Wanna Do by Sheryl Crow; Kokomo by Beach Boys; Wannabe by Spice Girls; RUSH by Aly & AJ; Hamster Dance by ?; My Favorite Dream from Disney's Fun and Fancy Free; Tara's Dance from Xena Warrior Princess; Little Black Rain Cloud from Winnie the Pooh; It is You (I Have Loved) by Dana Glover

STORY START

Love me cancerously

Like a salt sore soaked in the sea

High-maintenance means

You're a gluttonous queen

Narcissistic and mean

-SNAP-

The music blared from the headphones around my neck, the students in the halls giving me strange looks as I passed, but I paid them no mind. Twirling through the halls in the decidedly better uniform I mouthed along to the words, a smirk growing as I felt the soul behind the words. _I love you, but you're a bitch. And I love that you're a bitch._

And then I was there; Music Room Three. The sole cause of my transfer waited just ten paces and beyond double doors. I paused my mp3 player with an almost-inaudible sigh, removing my headphones and replacing them in my messenger bag. I straightened, filling into the part I knew so well—the polite, appropriately timid little rich girl.

Worrying my bottom lip between my teeth I grasped the handle and pulled, a swirl of rose petals meeting me. I wondered how they managed that—obviously something about the air and a vacuum or something that was caused by the door swinging open, but it was really a bit of a shame to see so many flowers go to waste. If it happened every time one opened the door, then that was a LOT of flowers…

"Ah, a newcomer!" A chorus of what could only be twins brought my attention back to the room. It was obvious club was well under way, the room filled with murmured conversations and the occasional _chink_ of fine china tea sets.

Said redheaded twins came up and bowed, each extending a hand, "Welcome, princess."

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the other. I willed an appropriate blush, "Ah—yes, it should be under Mei Wakana?"

"Mei-Chan?" I turned to see a familiar blonde's face turn from confusion to excitement, a large smile breaking loose as he barreled towards me, "MEI-CHAN!"

I caught the boy awkwardly, nearly stumbling backwards, "Ah—Mitsukuni-San, Takashi-San."

"What are you doing here, Mei-Chan? I thought you went to Lobelia!"

"Well, I did, but the Zuka Club was getting on my nerves. So I switched." I shrugged and set the blonde to his feet, bowing respectfully to Takashi. Another blonde came up, this one about my age and roughly two heads taller than me, "Honey-Sempai, do you know this girl?"

"Mei-Chan's my cousin—Right Takashi?"

"Ah."

"Mori-Sempai has a sister?"

I laughed—the blonde really _was_ an idiot—and scratched my jaw line, "Ah—other side of the family, actually. Our moms are sisters."

"If you are done clogging up the doorway, there are other customers that need attending to." I offered my best apologetic smile to the spectacled boy, bowing politely, "Forgive me, Ootori-San, it seems I've made quite a spectacle."

But he seemed to be addressing the other Hosts, and paid no mind to me. I was tempted to break character and frown at him, but Mitsukuni grabbed my skirt, "C'mon, Mei-Chan, let's have some cake!"

"Don't you eat enough cake at home?" I teased, though followed nonetheless.

"So how old are you, Mei-Chan?" one of the other guests asked as I helped pass out tea. "Sixteen, though not for much longer. My birthday's the last day of break." It was so easy to talk to them—I assumed they were nicer now that they knew I wouldn't potentially steal their favorite Hosts away. Or maybe just because Mitsukuni attracts nice people.

"That must be nice, being able to sleep in on your birthday."

"It usually is, yeah, though back at Lobelia there were a few years where I had to have my birthday at school. It's such a big fuss, you know?"

"But at least there's cake!" I laughed at my cousin, sorely tempted to roll my eyes as I handed him a napkin, "Yes, there's always cake, Mitsukuni-San."

After my appointment was done I agreed to let them take me home, so I sat at the empty table and pulled out my music. I'd gone through the shuffled set list twice before deciding on the song I'd started with, turning it up despite the familiar memory of mother's warning.

"If you keep listening to it that loud you'll go deaf before you graduate."

Okay, that was scary. I pulled off my headphones, looking to the other end of the table. Kyoya Ootori sat typing away at a laptop, appearing to not have said anything or even acknowledged my presence at all—how or when he'd gotten there, I had no idea. But I could have sworn he'd said it—the very warning, the very phrasing that mother always said.

I turned down the volume, not wanting to disturb him in his work, and bashfully took out my own netbook. I supposed I could get started on that essay for history—it would kill time, at the very least, and at least my keyboard was silent enough to not disturb him—despite his own keys clacking away at admirable speeds.

The whole sitting still thing lasted for all of ten seconds before I was bopping my head in time to the music, mouthing along and only really able to still type through years of practice. It was all about concentration—I'd heard the song millions of times, so mouthing the lyrics was second nature, and therefore didn't need to be thought about. The essay, meanwhile, was new and required most attention, thus it was given.

~POVSWITCH~

"Is anybody else seeing this?" Hikaru muttered from behind a nearby couch—he and Kaoru currently didn't have any guests, so they were about to bug their 'new target' when Kyoya sat at the other end of the table. He said something, the blaring guitar turned down, and the new target pulled out a netbook.

And then it was a crescendo of typing. The annoyingly clacking keys that had come to be expected from the Shadow King, suddenly echoed with slightly muted but still audible clacking from Honey-Sempai's cousin. (They still didn't really see any resemblance, what with the new target being tall and with glasses and darker blonde hair and all, never mind the fact that their eyes were the exact same shade of brown.)

But suddenly the war of keys was broken. The new target started bouncing one knee in time to her music, followed by a sort of bounce to her head, and then she was mouthing words—again, presumably to her music—all the while still keeping up the same pace of typing. Thus left the twins staring at the two spectacled teens, one completely in her own world and the other doing his normal…whatever it was he did.

Tamaki leaned between the two, "What?"

"Kyoya hasn't even acknowledged her."

"You'd think that since she's a customer he'd be all nice and stuff."

"Or at least make her sit still…"

~POVSWITCH~

I stopped typing when the song was over, slipping my headphones around my neck once more. I had a major urge to sing, dance, run around barefoot and swing from a tree branch—something, _anything_, other than being stuck indoors.

I glanced curiously at Ootori—he, too, stopped, but seemed to be checking something. I figured it was the club website, as his face was set in concentration, lips pursed as he attempted to use his touchpad to scroll. I unplugged my mouse, not really using it anyway, and cleared my throat politely, "Ootori-San?"

Irritation flashed for a millisecond before his face set in a polite mask, "Yes, mademoiselle?"

"Would you like to borrow my mouse? I know it's a lot faster than the touchpad…" Again, something flashed behind his glasses—a sort of pro vs con measurement—before he pushed them up the bridge of his nose, creating a glare that hid his eyes from view, and held out his hand. As I passed the mouse over, I saw the polite mask take shape once more, "How very thoughtful of you,"

"Any time," I inclined my head politely and closed my laptop, replacing it in my bag and collecting my mp3, "Would you mind if I left my bag here? I think I might go for a walk before Club ends."

"Not at all—rest assured no harm will come to your belongings."

That mask bugged me, I realized. It was so calculated—almost to the point of being strained—and I decided that I'd one day make him smile for real. It must be a beautiful smile. If he could craft one out of sheer will that made hearts flutter and fan girls squeal, then surely the real thing was breathtaking.

I decided to give a genuine smile before I turned to leave—rather than my own, far less perfected mask. If I was to make him smile, it would have to start with warmth. I'd open up to him and let him come out at his own pace. But as the saying goes, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar—or, I suppose, in this instance, you catch more smiles with warmth than cold shoulders.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I could see the twins and Tamaki Suoh hiding behind a couch, but I decided I'd not question it. According to Mitsukuni, 'strange' was a normal occurrence with those three. Letting my grin grow I replaced my headphones and left, scrolling through my music as I took the first exit outside, took off my shoes, and proceeded to walk through the grassy courtyard in just my stockings. I had a feeling they'd be grass stained when I got home, but I wasn't too worried—I had plenty other pairs to wear.

Is someone down below blowing you a kiss?

They watch from their windows as all arms fall to their sides and all eyes fix

On the death of tomorrow

And you've found everything you need to make a life complete

Completely revolting and they have safety and relief

To sail up the street

I see you in love every day

I grinned, deciding to sing along as I meandered and finally decided on climbing one of the trees. I didn't really focus on what I was dong—just climbing until I found a decent branch to sit on. Despite the rather angry guitar blaring at me, I was in a good mood. Ouran was so peaceful, so beautiful—and while Lobelia did indeed have gardens, they were all _lilies_. Always lilies, white, in honor of the Zuka Club. If you didn't bow to the Zuka Club, you didn't fit in. That's just how things went. And even though Ouran's fine arts program wasn't the best, it was still better than the stupid Zuka Club….

I mean, sure, they had talent, whatever, but they were just big shot amateurs. Their so-called musical theatre was dancing in frilly, questionable costumes and lip synching to pre-recorded music. Their idea of acting was dance-like exaggerated movements, over-annunciated words, and stage makeup equivalent of when a five-year-old gets hold of her mother's makeup for the first time.

No, even leaving my friends, I knew I'd never go back to Lobelia.

"Mei-Chan!" I looked down for the first time and realized how high I'd climbed as Mitsukuni looked directly up at me, Takashi not far behind him.

"What're you doing up there?"

"Listening to music, what else?"

"Can you get down?"

"I think so…hopefully…" holding my mp3 between my teeth I turned around and began the shaky descent. I wasn't _afraid_ of heights, per se, just the broken bones that were usually the result of them.

Once I was low enough I felt Takashi grab me under the arms, setting me to my feet with ease. I spat my mp3 out and smiled at him, "Thanks," before grabbing my shoes. "Where's your bag, Mei-Chan?"

"Ah—still in the clubroom, unless you brought it with you."

"Nope. I hope Kyo-Chan didn't lock up yet."

"You guys can wait here, if you want—it'd be faster if just one of us went."

So, leaving shoes and mp3 in their care, I ran, making it to Music Room Three in record time. I was out of breath as I pulled open the door, noting idly that there were no petals this time, and nearly collided with Kyoya. I blushed and bowed low, "I'm sorry, Ootori-San! I should have watched where I was going!"

"So formal," he muttered—I had the feeling I wasn't supposed to hear that, so I ignored it—before offering my bag, "Honey-Sempai left before I could give it to him. As promised, it wasn't touched." There it was—that darn mask again. I gave my best genuine smile as I slung the bag over my shoulder, "They were right—you do remember everything! Thank you for keeping an eye on my bag, Ootori-San! I'm sorry if it deterred you from your work at all."

He raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses, creating another glare, "Not at all." Ouch—I guess I was being a little too cheerful, for he'd replaced the polite mask with cool indifference. I followed him out and decided to switch tactics, fiddling with the strap of my bag, "It really is a wonderful club—I'm sure you've worked hard to keep it." Eew, that sounded weird. Bad choice of words. I gave him a sidelong glance, but the indifference was still there. I suppressed the urge to ramble and watched my stained stockings cross the carpet in the same long strides as Kyoya's.

"What happened to your stockings?"

Caught off guard, I nearly tripped over my own feet before blushing, "I left my shoes with Mitsukuni and Takashi—I wanted to make sure I'd get here before you locked up."

"They've got holes in them."

"Well, I climbed a tree," I caught him adjusting his glasses again, the pursed lips indicating he clearly disapproved of such behavior. I bit my lip and looked away. So much for trying to get him to smile—I seemed to just be making him annoyed instead.

Damnit, I'd make him smile even if it meant him laughing at me!

With that in mind I began to hum, dancing around as we walked and basically making a fool of myself.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Instead of answering I sang.

All I wanna do is have a little fun before I die

He raised an eyebrow, but I just giggled and skipped to the chorus.

'Cause all I wanna do is have some fun

I gotta feeling, I'm not the only one

All I wanna do, is have some fun

Until the sun comes up over Santa Monica Boulevard

Something told me that wasn't _quite_ how the song went, but I could never understand the lyrics that well anyway, so I just shrugged it off and kept humming. I waited until we were at the main doors before saying simply, "When words fail, music speaks," and with that I smiled at him and ran out to where my cousins waited. I stuffed my shoes and mp3 in my bag and waved at Kyoya—I couldn't see his face but he nodded politely at us as we entered our separate limos.

~POVSWITCH~

And so the days went on; Mei would have class with Kyoya and Tamaki, show up for club, have tea and cake with her cousins and their guests, then sit at 'Kyoya's Table' and listen to music while working on homework as she waited for club to finish.

On days that were guest-free, she would either wait in the courtyard visible from the club room or just outside the doors. She'd never asked to stay; never barged in. Even when the twins had invited her to join them at some water park or something she politely declined—if it was Hosts only, she obviously didn't belong.

It was one such day that found her sitting cross-legged in the hall just outside the doors. Mei had spent most of the night and waking hours of that morning finishing a project for her AP Lit class, and was extremely tired. It was a wonder she'd made it through the day at all; as it was she'd nearly nodded off in her lunch twice before Takashi offered his shoulder to doze on.

Meanwhile, in the room itself, Tamaki had decided to gather a meeting concerning said dozing girl.

"Men, I think we should make Mei an unofficial Host Club member."

"But boss, if we start giving her special attention the other guests will get jealous."

"I don't think so," Honey-Sempai offered, "The guests accept her here all the time, right, Takashi?"

"Ah."

"She is a paying customer, and so long as she remains one, I'd have no problem with it." Kyoya didn't even look up from his laptop, still clacking away at his table.

"I'm telling you, something bad might happen," Hikaru sighed, waving his hand idly. Kaoru nodded, "If we start giving one guest special attention then the others will want it too." Haruhi frowned at that, "But I thought you guys wanted her to hang around more."

"We do,"

"But only because she's a fun new toy."

Mei was half-tempted to throw her mp3 at the wall. She could swear it had a mind of its own sometimes—knowing exactly what kind of music to play when. As perfect proof of this, it decided to only play the sleepy, slow, soothing music, causing Mei to nearly nod off several times.

Giving up she pulled her headphones around her neck and turned the volume up, getting comfortable against the unforgiving wall. She knew she'd be stiff when she woke up, but it was worth the few minutes of shut eye…

"That settles it! Kyoya, go get Mei-Chan." Tamaki pointed to Kyoya.

Kyoya glared.

Tamaki presently went Corner of Woe.

But, to everyone's surprise, he stood, closed his laptop, and walked to the door.

He wasn't in any way willing. It was just because he couldn't take Tamaki's annoyance, nothing more.

Kyoya opened the door to find Mei sleeping soundly, out like a light despite her awkward position between the wall and one of the many end tables. He sighed—she'd been starving herself of sleep the past few nights, no doubt because of their projects they'd presented today in AP Lit. He could tell her cheer was a bit forced, words a bit over-articulated as though she were determined to not mess up.

And, as usual, her headphones were around her neck, playing a soft tropical melody he'd never heard before—and probably never would again.

And we'll put out to sea

And we'll perfect our chemistry

By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity

After noon daylight

Cocktails in moonlit night

That dreamy look in your eye

Give me a tropical contact 'Hi'

Way down in Kokomo

Deciding there was no way around it he scooped her gently in his arms, not saying anything to the others as he set her on one of the couches and returned to his work. Honey-Sempai sent a knowing smirk towards his awake cousin and covered the sleeping one with a blanket. He'd just grabbed her headphones when her mp3, the darn machine, decided to blare a very upbeat and decidedly _annoying_ song.

YO, TELL YA WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT

SO TELL ME WHAT YA WANT WHAT YA REALLY REALLY WANT

I'LL TELL YA WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT

SO TELL ME WHAT YA WANT WHAT YA REALLY REALLY WANT

I WANNA (HA) I WANNA (HA) I WANNA (HA) I WANNA (HA)

I WANNA REALLY REALLY REALLY WANNA ZIG-A-ZIG-AH!

Mei sat bolt upright, breathing heavily from the sudden wake up call, and fumbled in a vain attempt to stop the song before finally pulling out her the chord from the headphone jack. She looked around at the seven stunned faces, blushing and disheveled and VERY disoriented.

She must have been more disoriented than she expected, for out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw a smirk behind the hand that pushed the glasses up in that characteristically _Kyoya_ way. When Mei looked at him, however, he was back in his indifferent mask. _Well, there's one way to get a reaction. Dear mp3…_ She thought dryly before turning said music player off with a mumbled apology.

Surprisingly, Tamaki was the first to rebound—aside from Kyoya, of course—as he coughed lightly into his fist, "Mei-Chan, it has been decided that you are no longer to be excluded. From this point foreword, you are not allowed do disassociate yourself—as family to two of our Hosts, it's only natural that you are to be included in club affairs."

"I'm still going to pay," Her blunt reply was hampered by the nearly-suppressed yawn.

"In order to keep other guests from getting jealous, it would be best if you remain inconspicuous during club hours." Tamaki continued as though she hadn't spoken, and soon enough she began to tune him out. It wasn't that difficult to do—most of it came out as something akin to "blah blah classes blah. Blah blah blah homework blah blah Hosting blah Sempai blah formalities blah" and so on.

And then the restlessness set in. Her toes tapped, then she started bouncing her knee, fingers tapping as several songs mashed together in her mind. None of them were in any way related, of course—as was her curse when there was no music. Her hand twitched towards her mp3, and began to stare just beyond the blonde's shoulder as he continued. _He really does talk a lot. I wonder if there's anything useful in there…_

"You must look the part of a guest, never being too close to a Host—except for your cousins, of course…"

_Nope, guess not. Does he KNOW he's just repeating himself?_ Mei giggled at the thought. This, however, caught Tamaki's attention, for he pouted and folded his arms across his chest, "What's so funny?"

~POVSWITCH~

Crap, caught. I floundered for an answer, "Er…nothing. I just think it's…ah…amazing at what lengths you'll go to protect the club." I hoped that'd suffice. It seemed to, for his eyes suddenly got an extra shine as he beamed at me.

And then suddenly I was being spun around as he spouted some nonsense I didn't even try to understand as I instead focused on worming my way out. His grip slipped just enough for me to tumble out, and I somersaulted to cushion the fall. I bumped into someone's legs, rubbing the crown of my head before looking up. I gave Kyoya a bashful smile, but he just raised an eyebrow and offered a hand up.

There it was—the tiniest hint of a smile, tugging at the corners of his mouth. I grinned goofily, refraining from saying anything to ruin the moment as I turned back to the others.

Don't let nobody tell you your life is over

Be every color that you are

Into the Rush, now

You don't have to know how

Know it all before you try

It takes you to a magic place

Imagine every thing you can

All the colors start to blend

Your system overloads again

Can you feel it?

As usual, I sang along to the music thrumming through my headphones. It was summer break now—about three days in, and a little over a month since I'd been accepted into the inner workings of the Host Club. I'd come to learn how to deal with Tamaki's antics—about once a week I'd have to send him into his corner, and every time I'd feel guilty after, and offered to make it up to him in varying ways. Most of which included my getting him commoner food, for that seemed to be his biggest weakness, but there were a few times where he was just so annoying that I didn't offer at all.

My struggles to get Kyoya to smile were extremely slow-coming. I'd not gotten much more since that first hint of a smirk, and unfortunately, with break came next to no time with the Club.

"Mei-Chan!"

Of course, there were always my cousins. I smiled and accepted the glomp the moment I'd walked inside. "I brought the ingredients, as promised!" Today we were going to try making carrot cake—a first for me that would probably end in mess, but was worth the try. I grinned and ruffled my younger cousin's hair, "Still keeping up the tradition, Yasu?"

Yasuchika shoved my hand away in annoyance, "You're a horrible influence, Meikin. Just like that Host Club."

"Hey, excuse me for not being raised as an all-mighty-chosen one." I rolled my eyes and picked him up, knowing he'd allow it without pulling my arms off or something. I ignored his protests as I adjusted to carrying him piggy-back style, "Besides, my dearest little cousin, there was once upon a time when YOU were sweet and innocent."

I allowed him to jump down as I instead began to rummage through my bag, "Although, I brought something you might like. I went to the supermarket with Haru-Chan and found a really neat American candy."

"I don't want it," was his automatic reaction. His reverie faltered as I pulled out the yellow container, "That's the great thing about 'em; according to Haruhi, they have _unlimited_ shelf life, so you don't have to eat them!" I tossed the container of marshmallow chicks to Yasuchika and allowed him a moment to let loose in peace as I turned back to Mitsukuni, "And they come in other shapes, too! I didn't see any bunnies, Kuni-San, but they did have these cute little purple kitties."

"Yay! Candy!" I giggled—my cousins were so easy to please. I grabbed an apron and turned back to Yasuchika, "We're making Carrot Cake—you're welcome to help if you'd like."

And so there I was, music blaring through my headphones as Mitsukuni and I danced around and made a mess and attempted to bake the cake.

"Mei-Chan has such a pretty voice! I love when you sing!"

"Aw, how sweet!" I gave him a one-arm hug and giggled, only to frown as both mine and Mitsukuni's cell phones went off—the same ringtone. I paused my music and flipped my phone on speaker—it really was ridiculous that Mitsukuni and I would use different phones when we were in the same room. "Yello, Mei and Honey here," it was weird calling Mitsukuni by his other nickname, but I shrugged it off.

"_!_" I winced, holding the phone at arm's length as Tamaki yelled and panicked. This, by now, was nothing new. Once he was done I brought it closer again, "You wanna say that a little louder, Tono? I think the people in Canada still didn't quite hear."

"_Haha, good one, Mei-Chan._"

"_Yeah, we'll have to use that some time…_"

Why were the twins answering? "What is this, some kind of conference call a la Host Club?"

"_Apparently_." That would be Kyoya.

"_This is no time to be joking! Haruhi isn't home and her father refuses to answer! She must have been kidnapped by gypsies, I'm sure of it!_"

"Aren't we jumping to conclusions here…?" I shared a tired look with both cousins as Kyoya confirmed my guess. "_Hate to break up whatever delusion you're living,_" his tone spoke otherwise, "_but Haruhi is in Karuizawa._"

The line went silent before Tamaki responded, "_Haruhi was forced from her home, kidnapped by gypsies to live on the streets…in Karuizawa?_"

"Moron," I rolled my eyes, slightly surprised to the echo courtesy of Kyoya. I suppressed a blush as Mitsukuni looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "What should we do, Tama-Chan?"

"_I should think it would be obvious—we must rescue my daughter!_"

I sighed—guess there's no time for cake—and began to clean up as Mitsukuni finished making arrangements. "Takashi'll be over soon—as soon as Satoshi's ready."

"Ah—darn. I should've bought another pack of those marshmallows…Well, there's no way around it. I guess we'll just buy a carrot cake in Karuizawa."

Yasuchika shook his head and took that as his exit cue, mumbling something about 'so weird' and 'no wonder he's so bad'. I merely shrugged, not failing to notice he'd taken the Peeps with him.

One rather frantic meeting later—including an equally frantic Tamaki, an insisted helicopter ride, and a pair of twins determined to rock said helicopter—I sat rather gratefully across the table from Kyoya, a slice of carrot cake in hand.

He raised an eyebrow, "It's only one in the afternoon."

"And?"

"And your behavior suggests you've had a long day."

"Yeah, well, go ahead and try making carrot cake with Kuni-San and his little brother who hates him and barely tolerates you, then you'll know why."

Cue amused-and-can-merit smirk, complete with adjusted glasses and raised eyebrow. "I think I've had my fair share of crazy, thank you."

I drummed my fingers on the table several times before remembering it ticked him off, instead resorting to bouncing my knee under the table as I mirrored his smirk, "Yeah, well, good luck getting out of it, what with Tono and all."

And then the twins were on either side of me, each leaning against a shoulder. "You know, Mei-Chan,"

"You've been hanging around Kyoya a lot lately."

"I think he's starting to rub off on you."

I was sorely tempted to do the whole glasses thing, but I just settled on rolling my eyes, "You're just trying to distract me so that one of you can sneak off with my cake."

"What makes you say that?"

"I may need glasses, but I'm not blind. Hikaru, get your devious little mitts away from my cake, you little snake."

"Damn."

I still didn't look at the Seme twin, raising my eyebrows at the Uke, "I've made my point."

"Hang on,"

"Since when can you tell the difference?"

"I can't all the time—yet—but Kaoru is almost always the distraction. That and I heard Haruhi call the one of you in the blue shirt Hikaru. Given that there's no way you could have changed shirts since that time, the one I'm talking to must be Hikaru and it must be Kaoru who's now trying to make off with my cake."

"Can't we just have one little bite?"

"Go get your own, paws off." I stuck my tongue out at them before stabbing another bite of cake.

The fork made it about to mouth level before it and my plate were suddenly gone. "What the—hey! You little maggots!"

"Hn." I froze, anger forgotten at that single sound. It wasn't quite a laugh—sort of like an amused exhale—but it was the closest I'd heard since I first met him. I turned to Kyoya, tilting my head curiously as a soft smile spread across my face. The amused smirk turned into a questioning frown and a raised eyebrow. I let out my own 'Hn' and shook my head, "Nothing. It's just…That's the first time I think I've heard you laugh." I couldn't banish the smile I closed my eyes and leaned my chin on my crossed arms over the table, "I like it…"

And then the moment was ruined with a rather awkward ring tone.

Deep-a-dee-da-dee-da-doe-doe

Dee-ba-di-bit-do

Dee-dle-ee-dle-ee-dle-ee-dle-ee-dle-ee-dle-do-be-did-dle-oh-dle-ittle-oh!

I blushed and fumbled for my phone, offering a weak, "Eh-heh...text message…" My grin gave way to a frown, however, when I read what the message said.

I saw Kyoya raise an eyebrow in my peripherals, "Problem?"

"Apparently my family's cottage is being renovated—same with the Haninozuka one. Kuni-San will probably stay with Takashi, but there's only two bedrooms furnished." I sighed and leaned onto the table again, staring at the text as though that would make the problem go away, "Why is it everyone in the family suddenly decided to renovate at the same time?"

"I assume it has something to do with your plans to go to Switzerland."

"Correction—_their_ plans. I'm not big on travel."

"You were going to spend your birthday alone?"

I smiled sadly at him, "Don't be so surprised, Kyoya-San. You're the youngest, aren't you? Business-wise, we're close to in the same boat. I may be the only child, but I'm also a daughter in a world of men. I can't continue the Haninozuka legacy; I can only marry to benefit Wakana Industries." I blew my bangs out of my eyes in a heavy sigh, "Guess it's back home for me…"

"Not necessary," Kyoya pulled out his own cell, making quick work of the keys before smiling his Host Smile, "You may lodge with me." I suppressed the urge to hug him, knowing he wasn't big on unnecessary contact, and settled with my most heartfelt smile, "Thank you, Kyoya-San. I can't express how grateful I am."

He stood and smirked, adjusting his glasses, "When words fail…music speaks." I chuckled, "Still remember that, huh?"

~POVSWITCH~

Kyoya groaned, turning away from the noise. He refused to allow himself to wake up enough to tell what the noise was, instead blocking it out with the last dregs of his dream.

No such luck. He lay flat on his back and glared at the blur at the foot of his bed—the idiot was still babbling about Host Club Guide Book or some other such nonsense. And then he looked at the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord and whimpered.

Another blur popped in, this one sounding vaguely like Mei, "All right, Tono. I think you've learned your lesson here. Leave the book with me and we'll meet you over there later."

Once the first blur was out of sight, the second bowed towards him, "Sorry for disturbing you, Kyoya-San, I'll make sure no one else comes in to disturb you."

He grumbled something or other he didn't quite remember and returned to sleep.

When he next awoke it was to the smell of food and the sound of whistling. It was a far more understandable hour—about eight-thirty—and he suddenly realized how hungry he was as the smells drifted towards him.

Its raining like magic its falling like starlight

Its, raining like magic

Its raining life

The forest is breathing, the

Birds are rejoicing

The trees are all singing, hey

Its raining life

And oh, what a feeling

On this glorious rain-drumming evening

Mei saw Kyoya approach and offered him a smile as she continued to sing, flipping one of the pancakes.

Hey, hey, I feel like dancing

All night long

And into the light

"You're cooking." Kyoya stole a piece of bacon for assessment as she chuckled. "I figured it was a more…Ah—gentle way to wake up than Tono. And partly to make up for him waking you in the first place. But also in thanks for sharing your cottage."

"You ramble. Frequently." He stole another piece of bacon as she set the tray on the table, making her roll her eyes as she continued to set the food out around his already-set plate. "What would you like to drink? I made tea—it's a sun-brewed herbal—and lemonade. I did get orange juice but it's a store-bought commoner's brand so I can't guarantee the quality…"

"Lemonade is fine." He had already begun to eat, listening to her bustle about the kitchen as though it were second nature. "You would make a fine housewife," He commented absently, nodding in thanks for the drink.

Mei blushed and said nothing as she sat; no plate in sight, a mug of tea in hand. Kyoya raised an eyebrow over the rim of his glass. "Can't eat in the morning—not until about mid-day, actually." He dropped the matter, not seeing any benefit of prodding further. He did, however, sigh irritably when he saw her knee bouncing under the table. "Can you not sit still for ten minutes?"

"Eh-heh—no. I've been this way all my life—surplus energy runs in the family, what with all the generations of warriors that need that energy. But I can't really fight at all—I never learned how—so that's why I turn to music."

After breakfast found the two with the rest of the Host Club tailing Hikaru and Haruhi incognito. Mei didn't really get it—she failed to see why she should be hiding around, so when the others weren't looking she strolled through a few back streets and entered the shop Hikaru and Haruhi were in. She frowned at the shelves, deciding to actually just do some shopping of her own, and paid the two no mind.

"Mei-Chan? What're you doing here?" Mei looked up in confusion before smiling at the two and returning her attention to the shelves, "Oh, hey guys—I heard there were some cute shops around here, so I thought I'd do some window shopping while the weather's so nice."

"Would you like to look with us?"

"Nah, that's okay—I'd probably just end up making a fool of myself again. You two go ahead; I'll see ya later."

"Okay, if you're sure." Mei waited until they were out of sight before grinning in triumph; they knew she was there, had no intention of bothering them, and she didn't have to go hiding around like the rest of them. Mission Accomplished.

She was just about to head out her own self when something gleaming in the sunlight caught her eye. Making sure her back faced the windows she picked it up and grinned, heading to pay.

Mei joined the others as they were about to leave, a heavily wrapped box in hand and a mischievous grin on her face. "And you thought I'd mess it up," was the first thing she said, gently punching the Uke twin on the shoulder.

"What's that, Mei-Chan?" Honey-Sempai asked, trying to grab the package. "A box," and that was that.

~POVSWITCH~

I placed a hand on the pane of the window, watching the sky worriedly. I heard footsteps approach, vaguely registered Tamaki's reflection in the glass, and turned to look at him, "Any word?"

"None."

"I'm worried—if they get caught in that storm they'll be stuck in town."

"What?"

"Cabs don't run in this weather if it's a small town like this—not to mention the storm might knock out a phone line or two." His worry increased, and he began pacing in tight circles, anxiousness buzzing off of him. "Suoh-San, your mood is contagious, cut it out." But he either didn't hear me or didn't care. I sighed and pulled my arms around myself, getting as far away from that atmosphere as I could. It made me panicky, made me want to run out there and find them.

Takashi put a hand on my shoulder, Mitsukuni hugging my hips comfortingly. I closed my eyes and tuned into one of the many songs buzzing through my head, humming as I waited for the words to come to me. I tried to keep my voice light, hopeful, comforting—but to my surprise, Tamaki stopped pacing with his back to me, "Meikin, would you mind being quiet? I'm trying to think."

I snapped my mouth shut, untangled from my cousins' holds, bowing respectfully, "As you wish, Suoh-Sama," I muttered and slipped outside to sit on the porch as the storm hit. I heard the door open and close, but I didn't say anything. For once, I was too on edge to bounce—I sat on the front steps, worrying my lip between my teeth and relishing in the silent, unspoken comfort. I didn't need to turn to know who it was; the borrowed bed was filled with his cologne and I was by now well used to it.

"Tamaki didn't mean to upset you."

"I know."

"He's worried about Haruhi."

"Usually."

"She's afraid of thunderstorms."

I still didn't look at him, eyes trained on the road ahead, "…I know…"

Kyoya sighed and sat next to me, also watching the road. I don't know how long we sat there, but I do know that when I woke up I was in the borrowed bed at the cottage, wearing borrowed silk PJ's and clutching the heavily wrapped package to my chest like a stuffed animal.

It was mutually agreed we'd return to our own homes after that. The Host Club returned to their respective summers, and I was surprised to find my parents home and waiting for me. I felt awkward, still wearing the same outfit they'd seen me in last. Apparently there was business to deal with before they could leave for vacation, and apparently it had to deal with me.

"Tell your daughter to come to the office when she is presentable." I tried not to wince at father's mumble, instead turning around to bow at Kyoya, "Thank you again for the ride, Kyoya-San."

I watched the limo drive off before I met mother half-way up the drive. She hugged me and said nothing, and together we walked inside, where I was showered in maids sent to deem me presentable.

One stuffy business suit, plucked eyebrows, and hair pulled into a facelift-tight bun later; I stood emotionless in father's office, mother sitting beside me. "Normally this would be when I would reprimand you for your foolishness. Leaving to Karuizawa with no protection, no change of clothes, and little in the way of cash? Inconveniencing both the Haninozuka AND the Ootori? And then you come home and address the Ootori boy so casually?" I refrained from flinching as he stood to pace around me critically. "However, fortune seems to have smiled in our favor at last. I was approached with an offer—one I find we cannot refuse."

~POVSWITCH~

When Kyoya was escorted to his father's study, he had a feeling he would be paying for the slip-up with the cottage. He wasn't however, expecting this.

"I am to understand you are acquaintances with the daughter to Wakana Industries?"

Kyoya chewed around the word before nodding emotionlessly, "We are…acquaintances, father."

"Smart lad." His father stood to look out the window, his back to the third son, "Wakana Industries is known for producing the most quality machinery in Japan—no doubt you are aware, they produce both military and hospital machinery, and we therefore can benefit highly from this merge."

~POVSWITCH~

"Do you understand, Meikin? To fail or refuse would be seen as banishment and will not be taken lightly by any definition of the term."

"I understand, father. I will do as asked."

~POVSWITCH~

"I want you to court the heiress. After graduation the two of you will be wed—assuming neither of your brothers do so before this, you will be automatically entitled to take over the company. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father. I understand perfectly."

~POVSWITCH~

I was to have dinner with my soon-to-be in laws the next evening. I wasn't however, expecting to receive a text from Kyoya himself.

_Have you heard?_

**Yeah. This means you'll have that better of a chance against your brothers—congratulations.**

_Don't._

I frowned at that.

**Don't what?**

But instead of a reply, he called instead. I didn't even get a chance to answer before he started talking.

"_This changes nothing between us on a personal level. Don't act like it does._"

I chuckled, pulling my bun loose as I flopped back on my bed, "You called for that?"

"_Saying it means no mistake in the tone behind the words_."

"Then lemme tell _you_ that I really mean it—I'm rooting for ya over here."

He gave one of his little 'Hn' laughs, and I could almost hear the smirk in his words, "_You've got a pen in your hand._"

"How did you—"

"_You're tapping it against your teeth again. You do that in class too._"

"Sorry…" I dropped the pen and sighed through the awkward silence.

"_Come with me,_" he said suddenly. I frowned at the cell, "Where?"

"_Anywhere. I'll be at your house in ten._" Ah—he was being watched. I nodded, "Okay. Dress code?"

"_Comfortable._"

"See you in ten, then." I waited for him to hang up and stared at my ceiling. What on earth was I doing…? _Just go with it,_ mother had said. Well, I guess that was a start…

Sighing again I began to rummage through my closet, extracting a pair of broken in jeans and a brown button up, as well as a black tank top and my old tennis shoes. I pulled out a thick quilted blanket—just incase—and stuffed the box from Karuizawa into it, pulled my hair into a messier bun, and headed for the entrance hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Father narrowed his eyes at me. I shrugged, grabbing my wallet and stuffing it in the pocket opposite my phone as I finished with the lip gloss, "Being courted," with a rather forceful yank I pulled the door open, ignoring the butler as always.

I waited seconds before the limo pulled up and Kyoya stepped out. He gave a raised eyebrow at the blanket but I merely shrugged, "You said comfortable. I figured a blanket would be good if we went to the park or something." He glanced over my shoulder and slipped into the Host Mask, bowing as he brushed his lips against my knuckles. I figured we were being watched, so I curtseyed and allowed myself to be handled into the limo before he entered himself.

"Where is the closest park?"

"Three blocks, sir," the driver announced. I winced, giving the street address to my favorite one instead before remembering I was supposed to play the willing victim and _just go with it_, glancing at Kyoya. He seemed not to notice, instead pulling out his cell phone and texting someone.

"I'm letting my sister know where we are—just in case." He said, though I hadn't asked. I grinned despite myself, "Well, better a sister than a brother. Especially now that you're that much more of a threat to them."

"One of them," he corrected, and that was that. I allowed to once more be handled and fretted over—understanding it was all for show—and waited patiently as Kyoya informed the driver to head home. He offered me an arm, which I took, and led the way to the top of the hill. "This was my favorite park, when I was little. Kuni-San, Takashi, and I would sneak out to play here."

He made to take the blanket, but I held back, unwrapping the package from its depths and handing that to him instead. "I got it in Karuizawa. It was going to be a birthday present, but I guess engagement works too." I gave a somewhat strained chuckle, laying out the blanket as he opened the package.

I didn't look at him as he pulled the cardboard top off, revealing a set of four personalized pens, each with 'KYOYA' engraved in the side, as well as a computer mouse for his laptop.

"I saw the mouse first," I admitted, "But they had a special on the pens, and I know you do all the book keeping for the club, so I thought it'd be nice." He picked up one of the pens and admired it in the growing twilight, "Thank you."

I smiled—one of the first genuine smiles since before the storm—and pat the ground next to me, scooting over to give him room on the blanket. He raised an eyebrow but complied, and I leaned against his shoulder to murmur, "Paparazzi."

"Ah." He slid an arm around my waist and we sat in surprisingly comfortable silence for a while.

Then Kyoya looked down at me in mild surprise, "You're not bouncing." I grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, figured that'd look weird, me moving in your arms and all."

He settled back out of my view against the large birch tree behind us, "So sing."

"But—"

"We're already making front page of some sort of newspaper; the betrothal will attract more on top of that, and quite frankly I'd rather them catch you singing than bouncing."

I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to smack him, instead making myself comfortable before closing my eyes.

In my favorite dream

Everyone is so delightful

No one's mean or spiteful

In my favorite dream

Yes and in my favorite dream

There my heart can go romancing

Dancing to a heavenly theme

But there's something else I look foreword to

It's a secret, but here's a clue

He's my favorite you know who

I sighed, feeling myself lull to sleep as I listened to Kyoya's deep, even heartbeat. I nestled closer subconsciously, barely making out the last two verses of the song.

You're the hero of

My most favorite dream

I woke up right where I'd been, in a pair of warm arms on a comfortable blanket. Light was just visible—I figured it was probably somewhere between three and four in the morning. I sat up carefully, knowing all too well the warnings of the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord. I gently wormed my way out of his hold, looking around for any sign of Paparazzi. Finding none, I supposed they'd gotten enough juice to make the paper.

Shaking my head, I turned towards Kyoya, face softening almost immediately at the sight before me. He looked so peaceful—not a care in the world, mouth lightly agape in his soft breathing. I gently pulled a lock of his hair out of his eyes, smiling. He wasn't ever ugly by any standards—I could put up with the attitude, and this did give me a better chance at making him truly smile one day.

It really wasn't so bad a betrothal—I knew him before hand, at least. I knew I could grow to love him, even if he didn't return it. It wouldn't be hard to do—especially now that I was starting to see the Kyoya behind the Host Mask.

I didn't realize I'd been petting his hair until his grey eyes snapped open, aura thickening. I smiled apologetically—there would be one more thing I'd grow used to, I supposed—and made to pull away when I suddenly felt him pull me back into his arms. "Stay," was all he said. I returned the embrace before pulling back and smiling at him softly, "Get comfortable. I won't leave. I promise."

I hummed the song I'd fallen asleep to, allowing him to use my lap as a pillow as I pet his hair again.

But there's something else I look foreword to

It's a secret, but here's a clue

He's my favorite you know who

You're the hero of

My most favorite dream

Break flew by in a fairly regular pattern; dinner with either side of the family, walking around to avoid said families, and visiting that same spot in that same park…

True to character, we were polite and courteous around the families, and pretty much normal any other time. When we saw Paparazzi I would slip closer, lean my head on his shoulder or link our arms together—looking couple-ish for the media. But as break neared its close, I realized that those habits were becoming more and more easy, his company more and more enjoyable—despite still wanting to smack him for his teasing.

I had a feeling it was because of the merits to the betrothal, but I couldn't help but notice the indifferent air was all but gone. He still wouldn't smile, though—just his smirk—despite my acting like a total idiot, singing jibberish, singing sweet love songs (for the media, of course), telling jokes—I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to see his smile.

And then, suddenly, I was seventeen. I stared at my reflection as I stepped out of the shower, making faces at myself. I still felt the same—a little happier, maybe, but no other changes. I _looked_ happier, but I assumed that was because I was finally going to be able to see the rest of the Club today. Tamaki said he had a surprise for me, and I honestly couldn't wait to see what that surprise was.

Kyoya had said he would pick me up for our 'date' at noon, and—true to my word—I allowed mother to pick out my outfit, do my hair, and my makeup.

Unfortunately, when she was done, it was already quarter past. Sighing and hoping he was merely stuck in traffic, I pulled out my cell and speed-dialed him. It rang ten times and went to voicemail, so I grabbed my things and decided to call Tamaki on the way to Kyoya's house.

"Lemme get this straight;" I pinched the bridge of my nose, willing my voice to stay calm, "You stole my fiancée against his will, _on my birthday_, took him to a commoner's mall, _without his phone or wallet_, and _lost him!_" Okay, screw staying calm then. I growled over his floundering, "You know what, forget it; I'll find him." Snapping my phone shut I instructed the driver to wait there as I raced in—relatively undetected—to Kyoya's room, grabbed his phone and wallet, and raced back out, giving the address to the driver.

I found Kyoya with the others, Haruhi waving as she left for home. I nodded to her and marched up, smacking Tamaki upside the head before anyone could stop me. "THAT'S for messing up my birthday, moron." I added a swat to either twin, "THAT'S for loosing my fiancée," I didn't have the heart to smack either cousin, so I just turned to Kyoya—amused to see him slightly apprehensive at my anger—and handed him his wallet and cell phone, "And _that_ is for you." He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I slipped my arm around his and grinned at the others, "So; where to?"

"Tono, will you hurry? Your hands are cold."

"Almost there, Princess."

"That's what you said twenty paces ago. I have the distinct feeling we've been going in circles to stall for time." Doors opened, immediately disproving said theory, and I let out a small 'Damn' before the hands removed themselves and I gasped.

Music Room Three had been transformed into a sort of ballroom-meets-karaoke-bar-meets-dining-room. The dance floor was lit low in candle light, the karaoke bar complete with mini fridge, and the dining room held the biggest carrot cake I'd ever seen—about the size of the table below it—with what seemed to be individualized carrot décor from each Host.

I brought a hand to my mouth, rendered completely and totally speechless. Tears pricked at my eyes, grin wide as I pulled the blonde into a hug, "Daw, I'm sorry for hitting you, Tono! Thank you all so much!"

Thus the evening was spent, eating cake, singing, dancing—the twins did a rather embarrassing song dedicated to Kyoya and I about being all lovey-dovey or some such nonsense—and proceeding to murder cardboard cutouts of the Zuka Club with paintball guns.

Suddenly the lights went low, and I was pushed towards Kyoya onto the dance floor. "It may be an arranged marriage, but as we are a Host Club…" I bit my lip as I recognized the song, the urge to dance pulling at me like a fishing line. Kyoya bowed and offered a hand, making me giggle as I accepted. Everything faded into the background as I let my body meld with his. It was an intimate dance, somewhere between tango, waltz, and belly dancing. And all the while I sang, letting the song take over my actions.

I'm a candle in the wind

My future flickers 'fore my eyes

I'm too restless to be satisfied by silence

So I'll push further through the night

Say you wanna put me out, that I'm wrong

No I've heard those lies before

'Cause the fire inside me just keeps burning

Just won't stand it anymore

You came along you pulled me up when I was down

The way you made me feel just took me by surprise

You took my hand

You stole my heart

You fed the fire

When you moved with me you gave me back my life

Let the spirit move me

Let the spirit move me

Let your spirit move me

Let your spirit move me

Let the spirit move me

Let your spirit move me

As the Middle Eastern tune died out, we spiraled slowly into reality. Like the thrill described in cheesy adult romance novels, I felt euphoric—my heart beat in sync with Kyoya's, skin chilling in the layer of sweat. As though putting on glasses again the rest of the world came to focus, and I held his gaze through it all.

Clapping alerted me of their presences, making me jump slightly and blush. I'd never danced so…intimately…before, least of all with an audience. I giggled and allowed him to lead a bow before retreating to the mini fridge and grabbing a water bottle. I tossed one at him and chugged my own, decidedly pulling my hair out of its near-falling bun. I gave my head a good shake, setting my hair free, and chugged more water.

Seeing the stares sent my direction I stopped shedding layers mid-jacket, "Wh-what?"

"You've never had your hair down before, Mei-Chan!" I laughed, "Sure I have."

"Well, not this…wildly…" I stuck my tongue out at the twins, "'Scuse me for not bringing a hair tie…"

"Here;" Kyoya pulled a small box out of his pocket, undoing the ribbon bow before handing the box to me. I allowed him to pull my hair back into a low ponytail and tie it back, gulping at the soft velvet of the box, "This isn't what I think it is, is it?"

"Open it and see." I rolled my eyes at his obvious refusal to explain, refraining from voicing that I'd never imagined such a self-service marriage proposal as I opened the box.

Not a ring—a necklace. A beautiful silver songbird, holding a purple quartz rose in its beak. I felt close to tears again, once more rendered speechless. "Kyo—I—Thank you." I turned and kissed him on the chin, allowing him to slip the necklace around my neck.

I was greeted with a rather violent screech as I met my other friends. Ayanara and I went to Lobelia together, and agreed to transfer together, even though she was class 2-C and I 2-A. I'd known her for ages, having gone to the same middle school together, and I unfortunately hadn't seen her lately because of her family's business trip.

"What the hell is that?" She screeched. I winced and placed a protective hand around the pendant but said nothing. "Girls, look at that! That was once an unclaimed soul—wild—free—now in chains." I growled and narrowed my eyes, not liking her tone, "Aya, I know you don't agree, but chill. Calm that American Temper, would you?"

~POVSWITCH~

Kyoya waited as promised just out of sight, waiting for Mei to see her friends before leaving for the classroom.

"Girls, look at that! That was once an unclaimed soul—wild—free—now in chains."

Unfortunately, as he quickly realized, out of sight wasn't necessarily out of hearing range. Mei broke out her cold 'I'm giving you one warning' tone, "Aya, I know you don't agree, but chill. Calm that American Temper, would you?"

"The Mei I know wouldn't care. She would laugh and agree."

"Yeah, well, given you've been out of country for the past two months, the Mei you know obviously isn't here any more."

"What happened to her, then?"

"She did what you need to do—she grew up and found something worth fighting _for_ instead of all those things to fight _against_."

"You'd choose some _guy_ over our five-year friendship?"

"You'd make me choose?"

"Yes," the friend—he really didn't bother with figuring names—that spoke made it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. Kyoya was half-tempted to walk in and interrupt when Mei's quick reaction caught him off guard.

"Then I choose him."

"Did you even think it over at all?"

"If you make me choose, then I don't need to think it over. He's never asked me to do anything out of my limits, he's been there for me a hell of a lot more frequently than any of you—by the way, so thoughtful of you for popping in on my birthday yesterday—" her tone spoke otherwise "And damnit it all, even though I know it's an arranged marriage, and I _know_ he's probably only being nice to me because he has to…"

Mei's tone turned soft, and Kyoya could hear the soft smile in her words, "Even after all that…I think…I love him…"

~POVSWITCH~

There it was, plain as day. I looked up from the pendant to give a defiant glare at the so-called-friends-and-obvious-groupies, "So you've made me choose—I chose. I don't regret it, and now you know why." With that I turned on my heel, marching to where I'd left Kyoya.

He raised an eyebrow at my visible anger, but I attempted to laugh it off, "You know, maybe this whole introduce-you-to-the-girls thing was a bad idea. Let's just go, okay?" I really hoped he didn't hear that last part about liking him, but he seemed the same as always. His indifferent mask was back, but that was to be expected. After all, now that we were back in school, it would be strange for him to suddenly come back changed. Me, on the other hand—well, I was always 'different', so I highly doubted they'd notice a change, really.

I'd made the mistake of reaching to grab his arm before realizing how bad an idea that would be. It still wasn't officially stated—we didn't even have the ring yet—so clinging onto him like a fan girl would get me no where but trouble.

In a split second decision I pulled an imaginary hair off his sleeve instead, receiving a raised eyebrow in response. I blushed, "Sorry—thought I saw a hair."

He inclined his head and said nothing—not that I expected him to. On our way over, we'd both agreed that minimal differences in contact would be best until the ring came back sized properly. Hopefully that would be today…

It seemed any chance of escaping quickly turned to null at a sudden familiar presence. There weren't any customers, so I'd kidnapped Kyoya's phone to set my ring tone for him. (I say 'kidnapped' lightly, as it was more of my bugging him until he handed it to me to pick my own ring tone.)

I looked up from the couch and snapped the phone shut, locking eyes with Mitsukuni. "Kuni-San—"

"I know; He'll come when he's ready."

"Huh?" Tamaki was—no surprise—confused. I rolled my eyes and returned to flipping idly through the pre-set ring tones, "Family stuff—it'll concern you when it happens."

And boy, did it happen. I stood between Kyoya and Takashi, watching the brothers attack. It was swift and deadly—but I could see Yasuchika's reserve faltering, and at the last second Mitsukuni struck, taking a blow in order to do so.

The battle over, I began to collect the strewn weapons—as I usually did—and looked Yasuchika over for any major injuries as I dislodged him from the floor. "I can get it myself!" He barked. I saw the look in his eyes and nodded, standing and abandoning the help, "Okay, Yasuchika-San." And with that I left, trying to ignore the image of the disappointment in his eyes.

Kyoya put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and I leaned against his offered comfort, relishing in the silent gesture. I hadn't realized how much I'd come to expect the contact until I was forced to abandon it. But unfortunately even that comfort was limited as I was thrown into one of the oldest-running disputes on mother's side of the family.

"You're such an alien!"

I scowled and stood, unable to take much more of it. I grabbed the younger brother by the ear, male ego or pride or whatever this was be damned, and hauled him into the back room, sorely tempted to throw him over my knee like a child. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're _brothers_—family!"

"Look at him!"

I lowered my voice and narrowed my eyes, still holding him roughly by the arm, "I see him, Yasu, but I also see you. You seek acceptance—you want to surpass your brother—and yet you throw away what you love in order to get it. You purposefully push him away and everything else you love—just to live up to a name." I slackened my hold slightly, instead holding him gently by the shoulders as I knelt to his eye level.

"Yasu, look at me."

He did so, and I could see the tears threatening to fall behind his glasses. "You're just a stupid girl…you don't know what you're talking about!" But all mirth had gone from his voice. I softened and pulled him close, allowing him to claw into my hair as he muffled his sobs, all the while murmuring words of comfort in his ear as I rubbed circles into his back.

Once he had calmed down I offered him a handkerchief as I re-did my loose bun, "Now, we can go out there and you can apologize, or we can go out there acting like I just gave you a talking to for no reason and you do your whole male-pride-shtick or whatever. Your choice but you have to settle this eventually. And assuming you go with the second option I _will_ be following you home to ensure you apologize later."

"Later." He sounded mortified at the thought of apologizing in front of the others. So I rolled my eyes and let him storm out first. Letting out an audible sigh I followed suit, returning to my seat on the couch beside Kyoya.

"What did you do?" Kyoya asked as he locked up the club room some few hours later. I grinned, "I played big sis." Waiting for him to catch up I once more resisted linking arms, instead folding mine behind my head, "I know what Takashi says and all, but I don't think he knows Yasu as much as Kuni. All his life he's had to live up to Mitsukuni's greatness, and he looked up to his brother for so long. But when Kuni stopped living the lie—well, suddenly Yasu had big shoes to fill."

"So he had to grow up too fast," Kyoya nodded and adjusted his glasses, understanding the situation well.

I smiled sadly, "Even worse, he only _thinks_ he had to grow up too fast. Behind the attitude and the skill is just a little boy who needs to know love. That's where I come in—whether he wants me to or not. I care about him—not in the sense of the Morinozuka, since that's impossible to even try and imitate—but I remember when he was born. I remember seeing him come home from the hospital; remember seeing his smile completely unhindered. Since Auntie and Uncle were always so busy, I took part of the responsibilities. He's like somewhere between a little brother and a son, honestly."

It took me a few moments to realize Kyoya had stopped, glare masking his eyes, "You're a very caring young woman, Mei." He caught up and suddenly cradled my head to his shoulder, "I'm happy to be chosen as your betrothed. Truly, I am."

I blushed fifteen shades of red at that, faltering only briefly before hugging him from behind. We stopped as the others rounded a corner and were gone from sight, and I was still holding him, "You'll go far in life, Kyo—I'm glad I was chosen for you, too. Truly, I can't wait to see your crowning glory shine. And I'll never, _ever_ leave your side—I promise you can always count on me."

My arms dropped to my sides as he turned towards me, and at long last I saw it—that beautiful, breathtaking smile lit up his face and made his eyes sparkle. My breath caught, a lump in my throat, as I smiled in return. I reached up slowly, not wanting to break the moment, and caressed either side of his face lightly with my thumbs. He closed his eyes, reaching up to cup his free hand over one of mine—

—And Tamaki poked his head around the corner, effectively ruining the moment, "Hurry up, you two—the building closes soon."

Something flashed through Kyoya's eyes that I understood perfectly: _Damn Tono_.

I sadly broke contact first, looking over at the blonde, "Ah—we'll be right there, Tono."

The brothers' quarrel passed with minimum surprise. Mitsukuni won, thus earning more cake time, and Yasuchika returned to more-or-less normal.

The ring was finally sized appropriately, and—per request a la Tamaki's dad—we were allowed to break the news to Ouran publicly before the press conference.

So, that in mind, I was to spend the night at Ootori Manor, arrive by the same limo, arm-in-arm with Kyoya and sporting the Ootori Ring in plain sight. I arrived at the manor with an embarrassed assurance to "keep it all on" to mother before being welcomed in like I already lived there. Granted, I'd shown up both out of the blue and invited so many times I more or less knew my way around—by 'around' I mean to Kyoya's room, to the guest bathroom, to the dining room, and to all exits—but it was still slightly unnerving to have a row of maids bow and say "Welcome home, Miss Kyoya-San."

I figured that was better than being called 'Ootori' but still—we had to survive school first…

Assuring them I knew my way to _his_ room—I didn't live there, therefore it wasn't mine—I tried to bolt up the stairs as inconspicuously as possible, refraining from slamming the door behind me.

The door to the adjoining bathroom opened suddenly, and—much to my combined horror and amusement—out walked a half-naked Kyoya. We stared at each other a few moments before I coughed lightly and looked away, "Well, I suppose it can't get more cliché than this…"

"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you—they assume we are to share a bed this evening."

"If you say you're sleeping on the couch I'll smack you," I warned. He let out one of his little 'Hn' laughs and began to button up his shirt, "On the contrary, I would have thought you would have no problem with it."

"It's your bed, you are _not_—"

"After all, we have slept together in the past."

"…Come again?"

Another 'Hn'; he stalked closer, "You seemed to have no problem with it before—Paparazzi and all." I took a hesitant step back, blushing at the look in his eyes.

"Uh—K-Kyo?"

"And I've obviously not scared you off with my so-called 'Low Blood Pressure Demon', so I really don't see the merits of arguing."

If he was attempting to make me flustered and make my brain go fuzzy, he needed no improvement in that area. The smell of his cologne was fresh and heavy and _oh dear god_ was it intoxicating, never mind the glint in his eyes that screamed _tiger stalking prey_, nor the fact that he'd left the top few buttons of his shirt still undone and I could see every subtly-toned muscle as he bent over to my eye level like that.

And then it was all gone—Kyoya reached over my head to grab a tie, finished buttoning his shirt, and made swift work of the silk. "We'll be leaving for dinner soon—I suggest you make yourself presentable. Fuyumi had your dress tailored and accessorized. It seems we are to match."

My brain was still trying to work right as he set about making his hair lie as professionally flat as it normally did. I picked up the sleek, elegant halter-top dress off the bed and admired its hues of purples and blues. "I may need help with my hair, then." I called as I walked into the bathroom. It still smelt of his cologne and shampoo, and I had to suppress the urge to check and see if he used Old Spice.

The dress was extremely formal; the halter made way to a diamond-and-pearl imperial waistline, the fabric dipping to my waist in the back, and flared out in a sea of cottony fabric from there to my ankles. The shades matched my pendant perfectly—as did the bracelets, quartz earrings, and the stones on the heels. The hair clip was made of the same purple quartz roses as the pendant and earrings, accented with silver leaves of the same intricate design as the songbird.

I held it carefully in my hands as I returned to the bedroom, giving a little twirl for his seemingly approving eyes. I blushed and broke the gaze, "If anything, Fuyumi has good taste."

"Indeed—perhaps her offer to help with the wedding won't go unheeded after all."

I blushed deeper and allowed him to lead me to the bathroom mirror and fiddle with my hair.

"I don't really know what I'm doing," he warned, but I giggled. "Well, better to have you do it than me try and meet expectations."

"My father won't care regardless."

"Good—I wasn't talking about his expectations." We locked gazes in the mirror as he twisted my hair into a braid, clipping it up with the hair piece securely. He looked away again and carefully fanned the ends of my hair out so they weren't sticking straight up, hands sliding to either forearm as he leaned closer, "You look beautiful."

"You look powerful." I tried not to shiver as his breath fanned my earlobe, and he smirked before pulling away to offer his hand. "Duty calls."

"So it does."

One over-the-top-fancy restaurant and polite conversation later, I kicked off my heels rather unceremoniously and fumbled with the hair piece. Kyoya chuckled, pulling it out in one swift motion that made all my hair fall around my shoulders in that 'wild' way it had done on my birthday. "I'm to assume you can manage the dress, yes?"

I was seconds away from a witty comeback when I realized something with a rather embarrassing blush, "Uh—Kyoya? It seems I don't have any other clothes." I pointed to where I'd left my folded clothes, the bed barren of all clothing.

Without saying anything he retreated into his closet, tossing a set of silk yellow PJ's at me. It was the same pair, I noticed with a blush, that I'd worn back at the cottage.

"I'll have one of the maids send for a clean uniform for you."

I pecked his chin, "My hero," and retreated into the bathroom to scrub off my makeup and change.

I returned to find him sitting up in bed, jotting notes down in one of his many notebooks. I smiled as I caught sight of what he was writing with—it made me proud to know I'd found a gift so convenient for him. Popping my back I crawled onto the bed, pleasantly surprised at its plush surface.

"It's called memory foam," Kyoya explained absently, still scratching away, "The Americans discovered it for space flight, and have since begun to distribute it as bedding. Curious choice, but its comfortable."

I flopped to the middle of the bed, surprised that he didn't shake from the movements, and raised an eyebrow of my own. "I told you—curious choice. It seems to revert to its original shape at will and absorbs all movement."

Kyoya closed his notebook with a _snap_ and set it on one of the bedside tables, removing my glasses gently before doing the same to his own, setting them side-by-side on the table.

I yawned, suddenly feeling how tired I was, and allowed myself to be folded into his embrace. "Would you sing?"

I fought sleepiness, "What would you like me to sing?"

"A lullaby."

I giggled lightly, "How sweet…"

I'm just a little black rain cloud

Hovering under the honey tree

I'm only a little black rain cloud

Pay no attention to little me

Oh everyone knows that a rain cloud

Never eats honey, no not a nip

I'm just floating around

Over the ground

Wondering where I will drip

"Shouldn't it be 'over the honey tree'?"

"Don't question it, Love. Sleep." I didn't even notice the slip-up as I cuddled closer and finished the song of years' past.

Oh everyone knows that a rain cloud

Never eats honey, no not a nip

I'm just floating around

Over the ground

Wondering where I will drip

I awoke the next morning to the change in atmosphere—really, it was hard to sleep through it, especially when you're cuddled into the chest of said Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord. I reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes gently, making him look at me, and I chuckled. It wasn't a nervous chuckle—actually, his expression was more amusing than frightening—but maybe that's just because I was still half asleep my own self and didn't have my glasses on.

"Today's the day," I reminded him softly, "We have to get up and get to school."

Kyoya mumbled something akin to 'Doanwanna' and pulled me closer, ready to fall back asleep. I giggled and rolled on top of him, "Kyoya," No answer. "Kyo," A groan and furrowed eyebrows, as though he were glaring at me without having to open his eyes.

I suddenly got a wicked idea that made me smirk. Settling down on top of him I brought my mouth to his ear and kissed his earlobe lightly, "Rise and shine, my sleepy Shadow King."

I felt him stiffen, my grin growing as I pulled away to find him staring at me, creepy aura gone. We stared at each other for a few moments before I blushed and detangled myself, "Good to know _something_ wakes you up," Gathering the bundle of clothing I retreated into the bathroom, feeling happy and refreshed. Once I'd changed I knocked on the door separating us, "Are you decent?"

No reply. I opened the door and cautiously stepped out to find him sitting up in bed, still in his PJ's and staring off into space. I sat beside him gently, realizing that I might have gone too far, and carefully placing my hand on top of his.

Kyoya entwined our fingers and said nothing for a long time before finally looking at me, "Today's the day," he said at last, repeating my words from earlier.

"So it is."

"After today, we'll have to be a lot closer in public."

"Is there a problem with that?" When he didn't reply I smiled and cupped his face in my free hand, "Hey, we can do this. I have every faith in you, Kyoya. You're smart, confident, level-headed, handsome—"

"Did you mean it?"

I faltered, tilting my head to the side curiously. "Which?"

"Last night," he detangled to put his glasses on, and I had a feeling he wanted to measure my reaction, "You told me 'Don't question it, Love'. Did you mean it?"

I blushed but didn't break my gaze. It was sink or swim from here on out…

I smiled softly and did the only thing I knew to—I sang.

There is something that I see

In the way you look at me

There's a smile, there's a truth, in your eyes

What an unexpected way

On this unexpected day

Could it be this is where I belong

It is you I have loved, all along

There's no more mystery

It is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart's searched for

So long

It is you I have loved, all along

He smiled again—that beautiful, unhinged smile—and leaned his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and relished the contact before sighing and reluctantly pulling away.

"You still aren't dressed," I explained weakly at his confusion. He nodded in understanding and stood, crossing to the bathroom after retrieving his uniform.

I was thankful I didn't have to deal with the in-laws on top of it all—as it was I was so nervous my hands were sweating. I couldn't sit still even for a second, and I felt like any second I'd be revisiting last night's dinner.

Thank god Kyoya was there with his annoying calmness through it all.

He slipped an arm around my shoulders in the limo, leaning close so the driver wouldn't hear, "You can do this, Mei. Trust in yourself."

"Kyo, I can't stop bouncing _on a good day_. I honestly don't trust myself for shit right now."

"Then trust in me."

And I did—completely and totally.

We pulled up to the front of the school in the long line of limos as students filed out elegantly. Kyoya stepped out and nodded courteously to the greetings from a few of the regulars in club before turning and offering me a hand out. I bit my lip and slid into my own mask, grasping his hand and virtually ignoring everyone's murmurs as I slid the weighted hand through his offered arm. I kept my eyes on him, seeing the smile behind the mask, and stood at my full height.

The Ootori Ring felt heavy on my finger—so usually unaccustomed to weight—but I wore it proudly. I wasn't proud for the name it represented—I honestly could've cared less if it were plastic—but because of what it meant. As of the moment Kyoya slipped it on my finger this morning, I was officially his bride-to-be.


	2. Music Speaks

Working Title: When Words Fail, Music Speaks

Pairing: Kyoya / OC

Rating: T

Summary: The first thing to know about Lobelia Transfer Meikin Wakana is that she can't sit still. Second, she is quite musical—even to the point of risking reputation to sing in the middle of the hallway. Third is her determination to make Kyoya smile—whatever the personal cost.

Author's Notes: Back by demand! Haha, not really demand, per se, but as I rarely get reviews I try and oblige them. Shoutout to _lachicgeek_ for requesting more, as well as everyone else who's either read or favorite this! This one's a bit short, but I'll probably be posting more over time as inspiration hits. So without further ado, I'm proud to present: ACT DEUX

Songs Used In Order of Appearance: When I'm With You, from Muppet's Wizard of Oz; Let Me Be (Your Teddy Bear) by Elvis Presley; Convinced by Feltbeats

STORY START

I closed my eyes, letting out a shaky, drawn-out sigh. The facelift-tight bun wasn't helping the pounding of my head, nor did it quell my nerves. I felt a familiar hand slip into my own, squeezing reassuredly. I opened my eyes to smile at him, willing myself to hold the professional air as we walked to the conference hall.

Fixing my gaze ahead I willed the thousands of songs to mute, for once in my life, but they only seemed to persist. So I focused on only one of them, the first I'd recognized the words to, and let it play through my head as we entered the double doors.

Flashes blinded me, making me disoriented, but the hand still holding my own pulled me confidently through. I vaguely wondered if he'd ever broken his mask in public and continued to focus on the lyrics.

Now we are in the right direction

And I see all my dreams coming true

Yes anything is possible when I'm with you

"Thank you for coming; On behalf of my family and all employees I wish to welcome you to Ootori Medical's press room…"

Troubles are hopable

It's all so logical

We'll be unstoppable

"…At this time, I wish to confirm a particular rumor that has no doubt left many people in confusion."

I had a split second's warning—a mischievous twinkle in his steely grey eyes—before the plan was changed. He took my hands gently and led me out from behind the podium—in clear view of all the flashing lights, all the reporters, all the cameras. "I want to make this official," He muttered in explanation, just audible over the crowd before us.

In one swift movement he was on one knee, opening a little box of crushed red velvet, "Meikin Wakana, will you be my betrothed?"

I had half a mind to kick him—he'd broken my concentration, letting loose all the thousands of songs that now seemed twice as desperate to get out of my head. I fell to my knees, hard, and pulled him by the tie into a kiss. Our glasses knocked against each other painfully, but I ignored it, savoring the moment. I let the cameras, the reporters, the annoying flash behind my closed eyelids—all of it—fade into nonexistence as he returned the kiss, cupping my face gently with one hand as he slid the ring onto my finger with the other.

Anything is possible when I'm with you

I'm with you

"What do you think about blue?" I asked thoughtfully, smoothing a hand over the fabric. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "We see enough blue at school."

"No; we see enough _pink_ at school. Why of all colors they chose pink, I don't know…okay, what color do _you_ want, then?"

"I don't see anything wrong with the curtains the way they are now."

"Which is really just another way of saying you don't want to go shopping, right?"

It'd been like this all morning long. Apparently I was being kicked out of my own house in favor of living with Kyoya, and while father didn't really want any more to do with me until we'd married, mother at least was nice enough to squeeze in time to make sure I moved in okay before she and father left for some big new something-or-other to-do with the company.

It was all out of my level of understanding anyway.

"You're tapping again."

I winced apologetically and relinquished my hold on the pen. We fell into an awkward silence before Kyoya sighed and sat up from the bed, "What else is there on the list?"

"The great Kyoya Ootori giving in? And me without my camera…"

He sent me a look something akin to '_I'm doing this for you so don't push it_' and grabbed the paper from between us on the bed. "We have furniture. Curtains are fine. We are _not_ putting wallpaper up…" So his mumbles went, more to himself than not. As the list was long, I allowed him his mumbling and scrolled idly through the music on my mp3. The silence was, no surprise, getting to me.

Finally finding a song I hoped he wouldn't object to I plugged the device into the sound system—one of my few demands was a decent sound system and CD tower.

Kyoya faltered about half-way down the list and looked at me skeptically, "…Elvis?"

"Hey, don't knock The King," I poorly hid my grin as I settled onto my back, propping one leg over the other and wiggling the foot in the air in time to the music.

Put a chain around my neck

And lead me anywhere, oh let me be

Oh let 'im be

Your teddy be—EE!

The last line came out as a squeal as something cold and slightly wet pressed against the bottom of my foot. Dropping both legs into a criss-cross position I sat up and glared at the water bottle now sitting innocently out of my reach on the bed. "No Elvis," Kyoya didn't look up from the list, looking for all the world like he hadn't moved for the past few minutes.

Except…

I grinned and inched closer, "…Are you blushing?"

"I assure you I have no idea what you're referring to."

"Uh-huh." I let it drop, knowing I was pushing my luck again, and grabbed my mp3 again, "You know, that's about half my music you've vetoed. No Spice Girls, no Elvis, no Disney…" I knew about that point would be when he'd tune me out, so I saved him the trouble and trailed off. Putting on another, I considered it minor success when Kyoya looked at me curiously. "What's this one?"

'Cause I love your honesty, you hate the color of my bonnet

Love you told me my wallpaper makes you want to vomit

Girl, change the channel, nothing's on it

It's all right with me

"Who sings this one?" Kyoya rephrased. I stopped singing and willed my face not to smirk, "Tom Felton."

"Who?"

"He plays Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter movies. You know…the blonde guy with the sexy eyes." I could practically _hear_ the frown he was giving me as he set the list aside and positioned himself on top of me, holding himself up by the hands on either side of my shoulders as he sat sideways beside my hips. "Sexy _eyes_?"

"You jelly?" I smirked triumphantly at him. A flash of realization crossed his eyes before his face set into a devious smirk, "You'll find I can be very…possessive…over what's mine, Meikin." For just a second, I deadpanned, gently pushing him on the chest before he could make my brain go all fuzzy again, "Oh god you're not gonna assassinate him are you?"

Kyoya gave one of his little 'Hn' laughs, "I can see a few merits from it…" I smacked him lightly on the chest, knowing he was only teasing me, and met the kiss halfway.

I pulled back first, grinning mischievously, "You know why his eyes are sexy?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me regardless."

I propped myself onto my elbows and whispered in his ear, "Because they're the same shade as yours."

She's as honest as can be

That's why I'm convinced

When she says that she loves me


End file.
